


Disturbed

by RedEyedRyu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gloamtale, Dark Thoughts, Feelings of Fear, Nightmares, Shadow people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedRyu/pseuds/RedEyedRyu
Summary: Today had been a rather good day, you have to admit; work passed quicker than usual with no issue, leaving you feeling quite cheerful and energetic when you got home. It was nice—really, really nice.That is, until the shadows decided to pounce.A drabble written for my personal AU featuring a shadowy Sans that feeds on the positive emotions of humans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote to go along with a comic I drew for my personal AU Gloamtale, in which monsters are essentially shadow people and exist in a realm parallel to ours, feeding off the emotions of humans to survive. You can see the comic [in this post on my tumblr](https://redeyedryu.tumblr.com/post/629117901977403392/today-had-been-a-rather-good-day-you-have-to)—it's only a couple pages.
> 
> [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl) gave me the idea for this, so thank you so much for the inspiration, ma'am!

Today had been a rather good day, you have to admit; work passed quicker than usual with no issue, leaving you feeling quite cheerful and energetic when you got home. It was nice—really, really nice. You proceeded to spend the rest of your evening indulging in your favorite vices. By the time it rolled around for you to turn in for the night, you were happy and content, snuggling into the warmth of your sheets and the fluff of your pillows. You pulled a pillow close, hugging it against your body as you sighed in contentedness. You fell asleep quickly.

You’re dreaming of something pleasant. You can’t say what, exactly, but you feel safe. Tranquil.

It doesn’t last long.

You start tossing and turning as the dream gradually begins to change. An uncomfortable pressure starts to build around you, growing and growing until you suddenly begin to feel as if you can’t breathe. The dream shifts and suddenly you’re enveloped by dread and an overwhelming sense of unease. The pressure increases and you think you feel something ghost along your body, working its way from your toes to the pit of your stomach and up to your shoulders. 

Your grip tightens against the pillow as your expression twists in response to the altered dream. You begin to rouse, a hazy fog clouding your consciousness, and try to push away that strange pressure, eyes slowly blinking open. You sit up, surveying the darkness of your room—nothing is there.

But then...

There’s... something lingering in the darkest corner. The longer you look, the more you think the shadows appear as if they’re alive, coalescing into a single spot. No sooner do you register a humanoid figure before it’s launching itself at you, a single eye and a serrated smile burning white in the darkness.

You shut your eyes tight and curl into yourself, bracing for the worst.

A second passes.

Then another.

Yet a few more before you register that... nothing has happened. ...Did you imagine it?

Hesitantly, you peek a wary eye open and... there’s nothing there.

Your shoulders droop, muscles going lax as you see no immediate threat. You twist your head left and then right, searching through the darkness and what little you can make out in it. Absolutely nothing—even that strange pressure that had followed you from dream to waking world has lifted. You decide to chalk it off as a figment of your imagination, your mind muddled from waking so abruptly.

It takes a small stretch of time spent further convincing yourself it was nothing before you’re able to resettle into bed, completely missing the writhing shadows dancing in the corner of your room.

When you wake in the morning you feel absolutely miserable.


End file.
